


Run

by Ellen Smithee (ellensmithee)



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Community: hpvalensmut, Hurt/Comfort, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-16
Updated: 2012-12-16
Packaged: 2017-11-21 07:42:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,415
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/595217
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ellensmithee/pseuds/Ellen%20Smithee
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Coming back from their first assignment as Death Eaters, Severus and Evan find comfort in each other.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Run

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Alley_Skywalker](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alley_Skywalker/gifts).



Severus Apparated them to the end of the road, under the broken street-lamp that the Muggle council hadn’t seen fit to repair in years, and then cast a Disillusionment charm. Evan was heavy on his arm, but still conscious, his breath coming in uneven gasps as Severus half-carried, half-dragged him down the street to Spinner’s End. Once inside, he helped Evan into his bedroom, laying him down on the bed before turning to light the fire. 

“I’ll bring you a healing potion,” he said curtly. Evan’s eyes remained closed, but some of Severus’s worry eased as he saw his friend’s head bob in agreement, just slightly.

Severus went to his work room to fetch a couple of vials from the cupboard and then returned to his bedroom. Evan was lying on the bed, his skin a slight green hue from the hex that had hit him, but he was breathing more easily now. Severus’s chest tightened as he gazed at Evan’s face, noting how the other boy’s—man’s—dusky eyelashes feathered across his cheeks and Severus’s heart skipped a beat. He hesitated for a moment and then he hurried over to the bed, sitting down on the edge.

“Here,” he said, sliding his arm under Evan’s shoulders and pulling him upright. “This should help.”

As Severus watched, his brow furrowed in concern, Evan’s eyes opened and he reached for the vial.

“Thanks,” he said, his voice strained from the pain. He drank down the potion and then handed it back to Severus before leaning back in Severus’s arms like he belonged there. He lay his head on Severus’s shoulder, his eyelids fluttering closed once more. When he spoke, Severus had to strain to hear.

“What happened tonight… I—I’ve never—” 

“Me—” Severus’s voice broke on the word and he paused, closing his eyes as he inhaled. “Me neither.”

“Don’t tell anyone, especially Lucius, but… that was awful,” Evan whispered. “It was nothing like what they said. Nothing.”

Severus shrugged as he looked down at his hands, fisting them when he noticed their trembling. 

“They were just Muggles,” he said. That meant it didn’t count, right? They weren’t like wizards.

“I know,” Evan said. “Just… so much blood.”

“Yeah,” Severus said. The memory of bent and broken bodies flashed before his eyes his mind and his stomach started to churn. His whole body tensed as he fought to push the images out of his mind. He couldn’t afford any weaknesses. He might just be a half-blood, but he wasn’t a coward, no matter what Sirius Black had always said in school, no matter what Bellatrix Lestrange said now. He was going to work hard and be the best Death Eater of them all. One day the Dark Lord would come to value Severus above all others, he was sure of it.

“Hey. You all right, then?”

Severus jerked out of his reverie. Evan had twisted his head to look up at Severus, his eyes filled with concern, and his hand was covering Severus’s fist. 

“Yeah, I’m fine,” he said. “Don’t worry, mate. You should rest now.”

He was slowly becoming aware of Evan’s lithe, but muscular body pressed against his, his hair, smelling of smoke and dead leaves brushing against Severus’s nose and making it tickle, and Severus started to harden. He tightened his arms around Evan, pulling the other man closer, but stopping when he realized his erection was pressing against Evan’s hip. _Fuck_. He started to move away, but Evan gripped him with surprising strength after everything he’d been through that evening.

“Wait!” Evan said. “Severus, don’t go. I… I like it.”

With that, he rolled onto Severus’s chest, grinding his own cock against Severus’s thigh. Severus gasped and Evan surged forward, mashing his mouth against Severus’s. Severus froze for a moment and then he was returned the kiss, teeth clashing against teeth, tongues sliding sloppily against each other. After a few moments, Evan broke away.

“I’ve been wanting to do this for a while,” Evan said. His eyes had a dazed look about them, but he was smiling, his lips still slick with their combined saliva.

“Me too,” Severus whispered. His heart was pounding so loud, he was certain that Evan could hear it, too. “But I’ve never…”

“I _have_ ,” Evan said firmly. “Let me show you.”

Severus swallowed hard. “All right.”

Evan grinned and then dipped his head for another kiss, his deft hands undressing them both quickly. Soon their naked bodies were writhing against each other, the unfamiliar friction against Severus’s cock driving him into a frenzy.

“Evan,” he breathed. “This is… It’s just unbelievable.”

“I know.” Evan paused, drawing in a shaky breath. “I’m going mad here. I want you so much, Severus.” He pressed another kiss to Severus’s lips and then pulled away again. “Let me show you something.”

Severus swallowed hard, somewhat disoriented by the surprising turn of events. He nodded and lay back against the pillows, watching wide-eyed as Evan gave him an impish grin and then ran his hand over Severus's chest, his smile deepening at Severus’s sharp intake of breath as his fingers skated over Severus's ribs. He leaned down and let his tongue follow the trail of his fingers, eliciting a soft moan from deep in Severus's throat.

"Evan..." Severus murmured, arching into Evan's touch. Evan dug his fingers into Severus's sides, pinning Severus to the bed with his body. 

"Do you like that?" he whispered. "Are you begging me, Snape?"

"Fuck," Severus muttered, his eyes falling closed. "Yeah. Yeah, I'm begging you. Please, Ev- Rosier."

Evan let out a growl and then he insinuated himself between Severus's legs. He paused to press his lips to Severus's lips and then he slid down Severus's body until his face was even with Severus's cock. Looking up to meet Severus’s, he dragged his tongue up the underside, pausing to tease the glans with the tip of his tongue. He grinned as Severus let out a strangled cry and then he did it again--and again, holding Severus's hips steady as the other man thrashed beneath him. Then he pulled Severus's cock into his mouth and to the back of his throat, sucking on it hard.

"Oh, _God_!" Severus breathed. He fisted his hands in Evan’s hair, pulling his head hard against his crotch, and Evan redoubled his efforts, moving his mouth on Severus's prick until Severus let out a long string of curse words and found his release. 

Evan kept his mouth on Severus’s cock until he was spent, swallowing Severus’s seed. The he released Severus’s waning erection from his mouth and crawled up Severus’s body until they were face to face again. He gazed at Severus, his eyes filled with tenderness as his fingers ghosted over Severus’s cheek with a gentle caress. Severus hesitated for a moment and then he leaned forward, pressing his mouth to Evan’s lips before slipping his tongue inside. He could taste himself, salty and tangy, kind of gross, but kind of hot, too. 

“Is there… is there anything I can do for you?” he asked.

“Just jerk me off.”

Severus snorted. “I might not be a master of potions yet, but I’m a master of _that_.”

Evan laughed. “Then get to it, Sev.” He rolled them until he was underneath Severus, his hard cock jabbing into Severus’s stomach. Severus grabbed it and started to move his hand, holding Evan’s prick in a tight vise as he wanked it sharp and fast. After a just a few strokes, Evan let out a cry and spilled into Severus’s hand. Severus held Evan’s cock until he was done and then wiped his hand on the sheet before collapsing onto Evan, simply lost in the moment.

"Love you," he murmured and then he froze. _Oh, fuck._ He braced himself as he waited for Evan to mock him, but the other man just tightened his arms around Severus and he chuckled. 

"I love you, too," Evan said. "But fuck, you're heavy."

Severus pushed himself off Evan with reluctance and started to move away, but Evan grabbed him and pulled him back down on the bed. He curled around Severus and grasped Severus’s hand, entwining their fingers.

“We can get through this,” he whispered. “I promise, Sev. We just have to stick together. Forever.”

“Forever,” Severus said, but Evan was already dead to the world. Severus’s lips curled slightly and he leaned in to press a kiss to Evan’s cheek before falling into a deep sleep.


End file.
